On Loan of my Life
by nickelei
Summary: Two muggles are in for the time of there life when they are being attacked my Voldemort and need to go to hogwarts. They meet the Marauders, teachers, and others. Read about their adventures. I twisted the timeline a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**I messed with the timeline. My favorite characters to write and read about are the Marauders, so I put them in this time peroid (2005) so Harry and his friends will not be born for a couple more years.This chapter is a bit shorter than what I would normally write. It may be a bit boring but the first 3 or 4 chapters is just the people gettng used to the wizarding world and learning about therepowers and introductions.READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 1:

" Gage, finally your here." I jump up and down, then skip to my room. Knowing that he is following me. Gage Wallace is one of those guys that can't stop growing, well taller. He's around 6 feet and he towers over me. He has light blond hair but only his closest friends would know that because he is always dying it black. With light brown eyes it completes the picture. Gage being the nerd that he is insited we play risk tonight when I wanted to watch a movie.

" Gage why don't we rent something and watch some movie tonight instead of risk?" I ask with a smile.

" Sophie we all watched movies last time, and the time before that we played monopoly. Today we are playing risk." Gage adds in a final tone of voice.

" Fine but i'm being yellow." I tend to always need the last word.

As we enter my bedroom I walk over to my bed sit down and study my many book shelves. My room is the smallest room in the house and I love it that way. The walls and purple and yellow, with hardwood floors. There never is any room to move around mostly because of all my books and school workis everywhere onthe floor. All of my friends are nerds. We need to get the best in everything and always have to be perfect. If we aren't then the druggies might get some bad ideas, and that wouldn't be any fun. As Gage turns to get the phone he looks around, then turns and regards me questionally.

"You cleaned your room?" Gage asks with a smirk on his lips and the raise of an eyebrow. Sending his hair all over the place.

" No... why would I do that?" I ask while looking at thim as if he just grew another head. But then I look at the floor and notice that I can actually see the floor.And at my closet door I can see the floor, since when has there been floor? Where is the giant pile of clothing that normally resides there? Then it clicks in, my mom cleaned my room.

" My mom does this every so often. She gets bored of always looking in my room and seeing a mess so when it becomes to much she cleans it." with a sigh I add. " She probally changed all the drawers with my clothes in them too so I will now never be able to find any socks." Then I notice Gage is starring at me so I say the only thing that comes to mind. " Stop, starring at me."

It bothers me when people stare at me, I tend to think that they are judging me. I have short blonde hair which is either all in my eyes, or spiked up. I'm really tall around 5' 9". I have blue eyes. But I still can't stand when people look at me a certain way. I once heard that when people see me and if they imagined that I had longer hair then I would be a human barbie, I don't see the resemblance because I don't have a ken, and I wear my brothers clothes, or just two sizes to big.

Gage just sighs and grabs the phone and walks out of my room and down the hallway the hall is bascially just paint and floor. To stand in the doorway to the kitchen my mom and dad tend to redecorate everything once a year and this year the kitchens colour seems to be a deep red, mixed with some lighter shades. " Where are your parents and annoying siblings?"

" They all went out to hockey. Again, they said four people can come to play risk with us." I tilt my head to the side, did I just hear some noises from downstairs? I shake my head as I realise its just the dog playing around as I hear a yelp. As Gage starts dialing Nick Ramthuns phone number to invite him over to play the boardgame. I lean against the other side of the door frame, were those footsteps. I find myself wondering.Suddenly theres a rough pain going through my head, as I clutch my forehead. I manage to grab Gage and drag him and myself out of the doorway and down the hall into my room in time to just me missed by a flash of red light while I hear the words stupefy, I notice some people in masks and black cloacks before we run in my room and lock the door.

" Come help me get the screen out of the window." I say in a quick whisper. As I manage to lift up the blind and get one of the screens out of the window before anyone comes into my room. When i'm about to jump out I turn around and and hear someone say something like 'Alohomra' and the door of my room starts to open. But before much can happen a man with a long white beard and wearing robes of different colours making me believe he is rather old. Says something else and the door is locked again. I hear some noises coming from outside my door sounding rather like ' Dumbledores here' and some swearing and pounding on my door. The man grabs hold of my and Gages arms.

As we both try to strugle out of his grip, which is really rather tight for such an old man. He looks in both of our eyes and says " I'm not going to hurt either of you. I have news for you. It is time to leave Ms. Levine and Mr. Wallace." With that everything goes dark, and I can't breathe if I had more time to think about it i'm sure I would have been panicking. But within a second I find Gage and myself standing in a large ciricular room with weird objects all over the walls and a desk against one of the walls. The old man and a woman that looks to be in her late twentys with her hair in a high bun. Take some of the seats centered around a fireplace. The second thing I notice is my little sister.

" Dani!" I shout as I run to hug her. I hold her out at arm length distance, and notice her eyes are red like she was crying. When I can't hold it in anymore I engulf her in a giant hug. Danielle looks mostly like me. She has blonde hair only hers is kept longer, with green eyes. And a tiny figure that is tall for her age.

When I stop hugging Dani and thanking everyone I can think of in my head that she is safe, I turn my head towards the old man. Which is what Gage seems to have been doing the entire time. Gage has a look on his face that means he wants anwsers.

" Hello" he says with a nod of his head, and a gesture of his arms towards the chairs. We all sit down and then he continues. " I am Albus Dumbledore,and you are in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy."

As I shake my head still trying to get over the fact that there is a school called Hogwarts, I notice Gage seems to have caught on much faster. " Witchs and wizards. What do you mean by that?" When I look at his face I notice he looks like he has more questions but is trying to dampen his curiousty.

" Magic. Witchs and wizards use magic in our everyday lives." Albus Dumbledore tells us with a straight look on his face and a sparkle in his eyes which is starting to make me believe him. As I look at Dani to see how she is faring. I notice that there are silent tears runnign down her face. I protectively put my arm around her shoulders and give her a one arm hug.

" I believe them, Soph. It seems real, and like the truth. There is no other way to explain what happened." Danielle tells me in a scared whisper.

" What happened? Wait. Where is mum or dad. Where is Charlie?" I am now painicking and my voice has gone rather harsh. I turn to Dumbledore, he nods at me and says " I have to tell you something Sophie. It is not all good." With that I prepare my self for what he is going to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Sophie, and Gage, we have already informed young Danielle of the wizarding world. She told me she accepts it, and I can only hope you will believe me as well." I turn my head to look at Gage, to try and see what he is thinking but he doesn't look my way. So I turn back to Dumbledore and slowly nod my head.

"Very well, lets start from the beginning. Witchs and wizards have been alive since muggles were." When it looked like Gage was planning on asking another question Dumbledore soon clears up his error and contuines. " Muggles are non-magic people such as yourself Gage. We use our magic with wands." With that he took out a long thin piece of wood. His wand looked to be around 10 inches in length. He said 'lumos' and a light came out of the end of his wand, I tilt my head to the side and try to make out the color of the light but it seems to be white with mixtures of everything else. " So wizards and witchs have been keeping themselves a secret towards muggles. Fearing what could happen because muggles always have out numbered the wizarding kind."

I bite my lip out of habit, while I let all this new information sink in. " Eventually witches and wizards started to marry muggles or else we would all have died out. Some muggles accepted our world, while others did not." As Professour Dumbledore sighs he gets a sad and aging look on his face. "While some muggles never thought anything good about wizards, A large number of witches and wizards had the same ideas about muggles. Refering to the as having dirty blood. There is someone who I don't truly believe is a man anymore. He believes in muggles having dirty blood to the extent of murder. He calls himself Lord Voldemort, where in real life he is only half a wizard. Not that it makes him less of a wizard, just less in his own terms. He wishes to rid the world of all muggles, and anyone that plans on aposing him. I believe that it was some of his follows that came to kill you tonight." As I take in a deep breathe, Dumbledore turns to the woman who has been listening in so far and says " Minerva could you please go and set up the guest rooms for Sophie and Danielle, I have a feeling that they will want to stay the night in a safe place." Then he turned to Dani and said "Now Danielle, I do not know how you came to be with Voldemort, could you please inform us?" As I turn to look at Dani, she was with Voldemort? Then I notice the tears streaming freely down her face faster than ever now.

"Alright" Dani says in something just above a whisper. "We were going to my hockey game. We were all in the van going down a derseted highway. Mum and Dad and Charlie and I were just sitting in the van listening to the radio." Dani takes her time to make sure she can remeber everything. " There were a bunch of bright lights around us, everything was flashing a different color. It was like we just moved. At one time we were still driving and then the next second, we were in a driveway to what looked like an abandoned house. Different people in black cloaks and wearing masks grabbed us all out of the van and into a room in the house." We all wait stunned for her to contuine with her horror tale as Dani took another gulp of air. " When we got into a room it looked like there was a fight going on between a couple of the people in the masks and cloaks, one of them were yelling something about it being wrong." At that remark Dumbledore looked a slight more happy. " They took him out side the room I thought I heard some yelling but I wasn't paying that much attention because..be..because at around that time a man that was sitting in a chair at one end of the room, without a mask got up and said something. There was a green light and mum dropped to the ground. Charlie went up to see if she was alright and when he got to her he started shaking his head. Some one else said something about stupid bravery and said a different well spell I guess and there was a red flash of light when Charlie went down screaming in pain. I should have done something but I was to much in shock, Dad went to fight the people but the same thing happened to him as mum. It then looked as if they were goign to start laughing or talking or something but Dumbledore appeared and grabbed my arm. He went to get Charlie but before we could reach him they killed him like mum and dad. Before we came here the man looked into my eyes and it felt like he was looking into me, in his eyes I saw flashes of red, and felt something about an orphanage. But then we apparated back here."

After Dani stopped to catch her breathe I realise how much i am shaking. Everyone is gone. Everyone but Dani. I suddenly reach over and engulf Dani and we start sobbing uncontrobally into each others shoulders. Dani is all that I now have for family. As I loosen up on the death grip Dani has greatly been forced through, I notice Gage is talking to Dumbledore. As I settle enough to understand what they are talking about.

"So, where are we." Gage asks trying to hole back any emoitions he might be going through.

" You are in the school Hogwarts, which is just outside of England." Dumbledore replies. " And I would be much more comfortable if you would call me Professour Dumbledore, or Albus unless around any of my students."

" Alright but, England. Are you sure. Were in England?" with a smile on my face directed towards Dani. "Us. Nova Scotains. From Canada are in England." Dani just laughs and smiles and I agree. As my face turns downcast I look at Albus. "What are we going to do?" As I start to sniffle and can feel the tears welling up already,but I try to keep them in for Dani's sake when I think about what is going to happen to us.

"Well I will be sending Gage home, if he promises to speak of this to no one and I will make sure he gets owled weekly from the two of you." When Gage nods then adds " Owls?" Albus just laughs and says "Wizards use owls to deliever mail, extremely friendly animals. And it seems that Sophie and Danielle were overlooked by the wizarding community in Canada, so you have never had a proper education in magic."

"What do you mean, Dani and I are witches? We can't be witchs we don't have any magic." I try to make sure he knows the truth. We aren't special in any way and we won't have any thing to do with Voldemort, it was a random murder. Just a random murder.

"Well actually I have reason to believe that you two are extremely powerful witches. Voldemort wanted you two killed or , possibly to be brought over ot his side to work for him. And since you are both muggles originally you would have to be verypowerful for him to even consider you being near him. My plans are for you to stay in the school over the summer and learn about your magical abilities. This is only of course if you wish to stay here. I will personally protect you and, try my best to make sure no extreme harm comes to either of you durning your stay at this school." He then gets up to leave and tells he will leave the office so we can have a few minutes to consider our options.

"Dani what do you want to do?" I ask without a clue of what's going through her mind.

"Well where ever you end up you will have to mail me all the time so I know how things will end up for the both of you." Says Gage as he comes over and gives the both of us hugs, which we gladly return.

"I think we should stay. That way we can learn about our magic, and eventually move on." As Dani smiles at me I want everything to turn out alright. "I agree" I answer back as Professor Dumbledore conviently walks back into the room smiling. "We want to stay here and start our magical training."

"Very Well. Gage I will make sure Sophie owls you within the week." Professor Dumbledore anwsers after we are all in the room waiting for Gage to be taken home. And after that he replies "Wizards use owls to deliver their mail. They are trained, but I would advise giving them some water and maybe some oatmeal, when they arrive. After all flying for that far would be hard." With a smile as if he knew that Gage was going to ask what owls were next. When Gage closes his mouth and goes back to thinking Professor Dumbledore adds. "Gage if you will walk with me to the grounds edge, then we will be able to apparate back to your home. Ladys 10 minutes." He also says while looking towards Dani and I. When they walk out the door I turn to Dani and smile, beofre engulfing her in a hug. 10 minutes seems to go by fairly fast while we whipe away our last tears.

"Yes, I beleive that the guest rooms are ready for you. A good nights sleep and then tomorrow we will show you about." As he leads us out of a room that is behind a hidden staircase and two gargloyes, we walk down a hall and turn to come to a picture frame of a forest at nighttime. When we enter the room it is a large living room with bookshelves and a warm fireplace. Professor Dumbledore directs us into seperate rooms. Only for Dani to some back into mine after he leaves. As we get comfortable and fall asleep I reach over and hug Dani one last time to make sure that she will be with me forever.


End file.
